


Nightmares

by zoedanielle



Category: Resident Evil, Resident Evil 3 - Fandom, re3make
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedanielle/pseuds/zoedanielle
Summary: Ever since Raccoon City you’ve been plagued with nightmares.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Nightmares

They were on top of you, ripping at your flesh with their teeth, the whole time looking at you with those dead, milky eyes. You tried to scream, to thrash your way out of their grasp, but there were too many. The weight on top of you suffocated you as they continued to rip you apart, tendon from tendon. You should’ve been dead, should’ve bled out at this point but no, that was a privilege you didn’t get. One of the zombies stopped, looking you in the eye, before surging towards your face.

You pushed yourself up from the bed, breathing heavily as you looked around at your surroundings. You were in your house; there were no monsters, no corpses. You closed your eyes for a moment, attempting to catch your breath, when you heard a voice from beside you.

“Y/N?” Carlos asked. He was sitting up from the bed too. You must have woken him up. 

“Sorry, just another nightmare,” you tried to dismiss it, laying back down and turning away from him. 

He wasn’t having that. He pulled you back over to him, putting an arm around you. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly.

“It’s the same one.” 

There was a beat of silence before you spoke again.

“I know we left raccoon city, and it’s gone now,” you began, “but I don’t think Raccoon City is ever gonna leave me.” 

Carlos listened to your confession and thought for a moment.

“Let’s go downstairs,” he said, “I’ll make you some tea.” 

So the two of you went downstairs. You turned on one of the lamps in the living room and sat on the couch while Carlos went into the kitchen. 

“Y’know, Jill said she’s been seeing a therapist and it’s helped her a lot. She rarely gets the nightmares now,” Carlos said while putting the tea kettle onto the stovetop, “Maybe we should call her and see who she goes to.” 

“Doesn’t hurt you try,” you replied. 

Upon hearing this, Carlos headed to the living room and picked the phone off of its receiver.

“Not now! It’s 1:30 in the morning!” You said to him. 

“You know she’s still up though,” he raised an eyebrow. He was right, Jill had a tendency to stay up pretty late. She spent most of that time researching Umbrella. Ever since the events of Raccoon City, she’s dedicated her life to exposing and ending corporation. 

“Maybe she doesn’t have nightmares anymore because she doesn’t ever sleep,” you said under your breath. Carlos snickered before dialing her number. And just like he said, she was awake, even answering the phone on the first ring. 

This was embarrassing, you thought: Your boyfriend calling your best friend in the middle of the night because you had a nightmare. You wished you could’ve made the call, but Carlos was on top of it before you knew it. That’s the type of person he was: an action guy. And while his actions sometimes made you uncomfortable, you knew they were for your good. You had a tendency to not take action, which makes Carlos the perfect man to balance you out. It was also the cause of most of your arguments. Still, when you set a boundary, Carlos respected it. He was a really good guy, and you were thankful for it.

Carlos scribbled down the name and number of Jill’s therapist, thanked her, and hung up the phone. By this time the kettle was already whistling, so he went back to making tea.

When he came back to the living room, he held two mugs in his hand. He handed you one and placed his on the coffee table, then sat down on the couch beside you.

“How did I end up with a guy so sweet and caring?” You asked.

“Don’t forget sexy,” 

“You are pretty sexy,” you admitted, taking a sip of tea, “but don’t let it go to your head.” 

“Oh it’s too late for that,” he said. You snorted into the tea. Of all the great qualities of your boyfriend, humbleness wasn’t one of them.

There was a brief, but comfortable, few moments of silence between the two of you. You were still sipping on your tea when he turned on the TV, keeping it at a low volume. 

“I hope this therapy works,” you said.

“Me too. Then you can have dreams about a certain Spanish-speaking lover instead.”

“Antonio Banderas?” 

His eyes widened as he looked from the TV to you. Then, putting his hand over his heart, he said:

“That hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, wrapping your arm around his bicep. 

“Nuh-uh, why don’t you go cuddle up with Antonio Banderas?” He pulled his arm away playfully. 

“I would, but he’s not here,” you smiled at him, watching his expression change to shock once again.

He scooted away from you on the couch. 

“No, come back!” You said to him. He raised his brows, and you gave him your best pout you could muster. The two of you stayed like that for a few seconds, before you eventually won the battle. 

“Be glad you’re cute,” he said, scooting back to you and holding out his arm for you to take. You took his arm and put your head against his shoulder. 

The two of you stayed like that for a little while, watching TV and enjoying the calm of night. 

Carlos noticed your eyes had closed, quietly chuckling to himself when he assumed you were asleep. He moved a piece of hair from out of your face. 

“Promise me you’ll make an appointment, too. I know you try to stay strong for me but you’re struggling too,” you said, keeping your eyes closed as you snuggled deeper into his shoulder. 

Carlos was shocked; he did try to hide his pain, his fear the best he could, but apparently he couldn’t hide it from you. He sighed, combing a hand through his messy hair.

“I promise.”


End file.
